


you broke your ankle? ok, let me carry you

by milkteeth1



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Broken Bones, Carrying Someone, Cops, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Pain, Socks and Shoes, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: Jay trips in a hole and breaks his ankle (entry 69 rewrite). Also, twist ending.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	you broke your ankle? ok, let me carry you

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda went astray 😅 i hope you enjoy.

“Be careful, there are holes everywhere,” Tim had warned earlier, not looking back at Jay, who had nodded in response. 

He wished he had heeded his warning. 

Jay had tripped in a hole, lost in his thoughts from seeing something earlier. He distinctly heard something  _ snap!  _ and then pain was exploding from his ankle, making him cry out in surprise, Tim yelling back and running over in concern. 

“Are you OK? What hurts?” he said, helping Jay out of the hole. 

“I think I broke my ankle,” he whimpered, head turned to the side because if he looked he’d most definitely pass out. Tim nodded, pulling up his pant leg slightly and inspecting his ankle, hands gentle and soft. He didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“What? What’s going on?” Jay said, looking over at Tim, who looked concerned, yet stern.

“You most definitely broke something,” Tim said softly. “But I need to take your shoe off. Is that OK?”

Jay was a bit taken aback at how gentle he was being. Tim was usually serious or sarcastic (there wasn’t much of an inbetween). “Yeah,”   
  
Tim took off Jay’s shoe, and then his sock (which was wet, he had stepped in a puddle), further inspecting his ankle. It had already begun swelling slightly, red around the joint, a purple blotch forming.

“Yeah, you’re ankle’s broken. We need to get you to the hospital or something,” Tim said, standing up and stuffing Jay’s sock into his shoe, handing it to him. “Put that in your bag. Your socks smell,”

“I stepped in a puddle,” he mumbled as he shoved the shoe into his satchel bag. Tim chuckled, but was suddenly serious.

“I’m going to have to carry you,” Tim said. “It’s a bit of a walk and I’m sure your ankle hurts. So if you wanna take a nap or something, that’s fine. But try not to squirm because I’ll drop you, OK?”

Jay nodded, and Tim put his arm under his knees, the other going under his armpits, adjusting him with his knee as they started walking out of the woods as fast as Tim could go. Jay was slightly giddy; probably from the pain, or that he was getting affection for the first time in forever, but he couldn’t help but smile as he watched the trees pass by, birds chirping loudly, bugs buzzing and cicadas screaming as the sun set steadily. 

“What’cha smiling at?” Tim asked, and Jay couldn’t help but laugh slightly. 

“Nothing,” he said, hands coming together and messing with his fingers. “You’re really strong,”   
  
“Yeah? How’d you figure that out?” he asked sarcastically, and Jay could tell he was smiling. “You know, being short and stocky has it’s benefits,”   
  
“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yes,  _ yeah _ ,” he huffed. “You and Alex are all skinny minnies. You wouldn’t be able to lift anything larger than a gallon of milk or two. Me? I could lift both of you if I wanted to,” 

“Alex isn’t  _ that  _ skinny,” Jay argued, watching the sun move with Tim’s steps. “He was able to lift me,”   
  
“That’s because you don’t weigh more than a stick,” the other laughed, and Jay laughed too, laughed genuinely for the first time since this whole thing started, a weight being lifted off his shoulders. It was nice, life was almost normal for once.  They joked around and poked fun at each other as Tim walked, Jay almost sad that they were at the entrance, Tim walking steadily to his car. He got in front of the car, setting Jay down on the hood gently, fishing his keys out of his pocket to unlock the car. Jay took this time to take off his other sock and shoe, shoving it into the satchel with the other shoe. 

“Why’d you do that?” Tim asked, opening the passenger door and helping Jay into the seat. Jay shrugged, pulling on his seatbelt. 

“My other foot was lonely,”   
  
Tim stared at him, before smiling and shaking his head, muttering something about him being weird.    
  
The drive to the hospital was a bit less joke-filled, because Jay was now in excruciating pain, his ankle pulsating, feeling hot and almost heavy. It had swollen much bigger from the beginning (if he hadn’t taken his shoes off he most likely wouldn’t have been able to get them off), now purple and blue. 

“Shit,” Tim muttered, pulling into the hospital, staring at the sign. “This is the hospital Brian works at. He works on Fridays,” 

“Think we’ll see him?” Jay asked as Tim parked. He shrugged. 

“Let’s hope,” he said, pulling the keys out of the ignition and making his way over to Jay’s side of the car. He helped Jay back onto the hood of the car, shutting the door and lifting him back up, making his way to the entrance. 

It took another half hour before all of the paperwork was filled out and they were seen, with another half hour of questions and inspection of his ankle before they were finally seen by someone. Jay was fiddling with Tim’s phone while he read a book from his car (“Flowers for Algernon,” Tim said, showing him the cover. “You should give it a read, it’s super good,”)

“Hey, there, I’m Brian -” Brian’s voice said, throwing back the curtain as Jay and Tim stared at Brian, dumbfounded. 

“Oh.” he said, looking down at the chart. “I didn’t recognize your name. Where have you guys been?”   
  
“Running from Alex.” they both said in unison, making Brian frown.    
  
“Why? What has he done?” he said, walking forward and sitting down in the “spinney chair”, inspecting Jay’s ankle closely as Tim brought him up to speed. He nodded along, pressing gently on the swollen appendage, making Jay hiss in pain. 

“Oh, wow. He really went off the rails like that?” Brian asked, and somehow, Jay knew he was lying through his teeth. Tim hummed in response, shooting Jay a look that said he was thinking along the same lines he was. “Alright. We need to get some x-rays. Let me give you something for the pain while you wait. We’re not that busy so it shouldn’t be long,”   
  
Brian left the room, leaving them to discuss. 

Brian didn’t say much after that, just normal small talk. Jay got his x-rays, and it showed that he had completely shattered his ankle (how he did that from tripping, he will never know). He was given strong pain medications, a boot, some crutches and an order not to walk on it for two weeks, which really didn’t help their situation. 

Tim had tried to talk to Brian, but he said he was busy, and needed to get paperwork filled out for Jay so he could be discharged. Brian had apoligized, however, saying that if Tim gave him his number he’d contact him as soon as he could get his data back. 

When they left, it was extremely dark out; it was past eleven pm, and Jay was absolutely exhausted, and ended up falling asleep on the way home. Was it really his home, if he was just crashing there? He’d been hotel hopping since his apartment burned down, not really having a steady place to stay. 

He woke up when the car stopped suddenly, looking up, bleary eyed. “What’s going on?”   
  
“Hm? Oh, we’re home. C’mon, let’s get you to bed, you’ve been asleep for a while,” Tim said, exiting the car. He carried him back into the house, setting him on the couch while he gathered some blankets up from the linen closet. 

“Hey, Tim?” he asked, poking at his boot. He heard Tim hum from down the hall. 

“Why don’t we just call the cops? We’ve done nothing wrong, but we have evidence that Alex has killed someone. He’ll be taken away for a long time,”   
  
Tim stopped moving around, peeking around the corner. “That’s the best idea you’ve ever had,”

So they called the cops, explaining everything, giving them the hard-drive, their statements, the tapes, even offered Jay’s laptop and the password to the YouTube channel and Twitter. They reassured them that they just needed the hard-drive, thanked them for the evidence, letting them know that if they find him they’ll give Tim a call.

And by the time they were done, it was past 3am, and they fell asleep together on Tim’s bed, finally feeling safe for the first time in years. They didn’t have nightmares, they didn’t wake up in tears or sweat, they slept for the whole night, waking up happy. 

(Two days later, they got the call that Alex had been found, transferred over to the local prison and that they had found a notebook full of plans to kill them both. Brian called not long after. All was well.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! not sure if anyone actually reads these, but I'm contemplating posting a fic filled with code, and I was wondering if you guys wanted a translated version of the code? It would be a multichapter fic with all of the code for each fic. It would be posted separately, maybe as a fic as it's own or underneath the fic itself. 
> 
> please let me know your ideas. Thanks!


End file.
